bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Destructo
(Not a peep!) -Destructo telling everyone to be quiet in the episode "Not a Peep." Destructo is a robot that belongs to the ten-year-old boy. He thinks that he is a cop and often tries to stop Mr. Bumpy's antics. He is voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Destructo has a stern, serious personality, he is very destructive, as the name suggest and has a violent nature. He acts like a cop and believes in fighting for justice, he often tries to stop Mr Bumpy from breaking the rules or causing trouble. He even tries to capture Bumpy for breaking minor rules such as squeezing a toothpaste tube from the top instead of the bottom. In the episode, "Destructo's Flipside", he falls off the shelf and his batteries fall out. When Bumpy puts the batteries in backwards, his personality is reversed and becomes kind and gentle instead of cruel and serious. Bumpy takes advantage of Destructo's friendly new personality and uses him as a servant, but when Bumpy is caught by the Closet Monster, Squish helps put Destructo's batteries the right way, becoming a destructive machine once again. Physical Description Destructo is a toy robot with purple and red metal armor. He has large eyes, a silver face and a broad chin. Destructo has a wide upper torso, mechanical arms and powerful legs. He also has the letter D on his chest as his initials and a little red sun in the centre. He also has various of gadgets in his armor, mostly weapons of destruction. Relationships Destructo and Mr. Bumpy are both enemies. Bumpy fears Destructo and he chases him whenever he breaks the rules in some way. The two have a strong dislike for each other and Destructo tries to stop Bumpy from causing trouble. Squishington also fears Destructo, Squish often helps Bumpy with his antics. Destructo strikes fear in Squishy but is mostly focused on Bumpy as the ring leader. Destructo is shown to like Molly Coddle and is usually nice to her. In the episode "Comforting the Uncomfortable", Molly ask if anyone needs comforting and Destructo is unable to move and says that he needs comfort. Molly helps Destructo with an oil can and helps fix his rusty parts. Destructo is grateful, he thanks Molly and gives her a kiss on the cheek. In the episode, "Love's Labored Bump", Destructo appears to like Molly because she says that comforting is good and he believes that justice is good. Later, Destructo is revealed to have a crush on Molly and declares his love out loud to himself. Bumpy overhears this and decides to prank Destructo. Bumpy disguises himself as Molly and tricks Destructo to chase him while also trying to injure him. The real Molly appears and sees that Bumpy is up to something. Destructo appears and gives Molly a kiss on the lips, which she is disgusted and doesn't feel the same way back. When Molly and Destructo realizes Bumpy's prank, they both beat him up. In the Christmas Special, "T'was the Night Before Bumpy", Destructo gets a present from Santa Claus and is surprised how Santa knew what he wanted. He opens up his gift and it is revealed to be a beautiful female love interest named Destructette. Destructette introduces herself and shows her "rules manual" to Destructo, and he is dazzled. Destructo and Destructette are both compatible and are exactly the same, which makes Destucto happy. Destructo and the Closet Monster are both rivals since they are both Mr Bumpy's enemies. In the episode "A Long Long Day" Destructo and the Closet Monster both fight over Mr Bumpy, hours pass and they decide to have a break. During the break, they get along, but when the break is over they resume fighting over Bumpy. Destructo has also fought the Closet Monster a few times, such as in "Love's Labor Bump" Destructo goes into the closet and is brutally beaten and injured by the monster. In "Twas the Night Before Bumpy" when the Closet Monster appears, Destructo along with the Cute Dolls scream "Ahh Closet Monster" and they all hide. This seems out of character for Destructo, since he has never feared the Closet Monster before. Trivia * Destructo's character is similar to the comic book character "Judge Dredd", since they have a police like authority, are very merciless and emotionless and are very stern with the law. Also, Destructo's head and large eyes looks like Judge Dredd's helmet and eye visor. * Destructo's design is also similar to the cyberpunk action character "Robocop." * Destructo also resembles "Ultra Lord" from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius," who is also a purple action figure and is voiced by Jim Cummings. * Destructo has various tools and weapons in his armor, which might be inspired from Inspector Gadget. *Destructo has also appeared on very little Bump in the night Merchandise including a figure of him as a subway toy and a purple pencil topper from Carl's Jr. This is weird considering the character itself is a toy. Gallery And destructo too.JPG|Destructo appearing in the Bump in the Night theme Destructo caught by closet monster.JPG|Destructo being grabbed by the Closet Monster in the theme Destructo with the rest of the toys.JPG|Destructo seen with the rest of the toys Destructo must have comfort.JPG|Destructo "Must... Have... Comfort" Molly helping a rusty destructo.JPG|Molly helping a rusty Destructo with an oil can Molly with destructo.JPG|Molly with Destructo Destructo thank you miss molly coddle.JPG|Destructo "Thank you, Miss Molly Coddle" Destructo giving molly a kiss.JPG|Destructo giving Molly a kiss Destructos neck spring.JPG|Destructo's neck spring has sprung accidentally Destructo as a toy being picked up by the boy.JPG|Toy Destructo being picked up by The Boy Toy destructo.JPG|Destructo as an inanimate toy Destructo being thrown at the wall.JPG|Destructo being thrown at the wall Destructo not a peep.JPG|Destructo coming to life Destructo waking up.JPG|Destructo waking up Destucto getting ready to attack.JPG|Destructo with his arm out Destructo shooting his hand at bumpy.JPG|Destructo firing his hand at Mr Bumpy Destructo coming to crash the party.JPG|Destructo coming to crash the party One of the cute dolls wanting to dance with destructo.JPG|One of the Cute Dolls wanting to dance with Destructo Destructo shoving a sock in squishingtons mouth.JPG|Destructo telling Squishington to "put a sock in it" Destructo about to grab mr bumpy.JPG|Destructo about to grab Mr Bumpy Destructo twisting mr bumpy.JPG|Destructo twisting Mr Bumpy Destructo shhh.JPG|Destructo "Shhh" Destructo not a peep1.JPG|Destructo "Not a Peep" Destructo close up shot.JPG|Destructo close up Mr bumpy annoying destructo with a whoopie cushion.JPG|Mr Bumpy annoying Destructo with a whoopee cushion Destructo with swirls in his eyes.JPG|Destructo with swirls in his eyes Destructo using mr bumpy as a basketball.JPG|Destructo using Mr Bumpy like a basketball Destructo not a peep2.JPG|Destructo close up Destructo with tin cans and spoons tied to his body.JPG|Destructo with tin cans and spoons tied to his body Destructo NOT A PEEP OR ELSE.JPG|Destructo "Not a Peep OR ELSE!" Destructo firing his fist missiles.JPG|Destructo firing his missile fist Destructo on top of a chair.JPG|Destructo standing on top of a chair Destructo polishing his armor while bumpy plays the drums.JPG|Destructo polishing his armor while Mr Bumpy beats the drums Destructo covering his mouth.JPG|Destructo covering his mouth Destructo being irritated by the loud noise.JPG|Destructo irritated by the loud screeching noise Destructo freaking out.JPG|Destructo freaking out Destructo defeated by mr bumpy.JPG|Destructo defeated by Bumpy Destructo not a peeep.JPG|Destructo "Not... a... peep." Bumpy slapping tape across destructos mouth.JPG|Bumpy slapping a piece of duct tape across Destructo's mouth Destructo neck spring with duct tape on his mouth.JPG|Destructo with his neck spring sticking out Destructo singing karaoke.JPG|Destructo singing at the Karaoke Cafe Screen_Shot_2016-02-12_at_10_53_03_am.png|Destructo with a nicer personality in the episode Destructo's Flipside Screen_Shot_2016-02-12_at_11_39_15_am.png|Destructo's head spinning to the song "go to sleep" like a music box Screen Shot 2016-02-13 at 6.02.41 pm.png|Destructo wearing clown make-up after the Cute Dolls gave him a make over DFS99.JPG|Destructo acting like Mr Bumpy's personal servant Screen_Shot_2015-09-10_at_12_50_51_pm.png|Destructo with Destructette in the Christmas special "Twas the Night Before Bumpy" Screen Shot 2015-09-10 at 12 51 40 pm.png|Destructo hugs Molly in T'was The Before Bumpy Screen_Shot_2015-12-03_at_1_48_14_pm.png|Destucto standing beside Mr Bumpy at the karaoke cafe in the opening song Karaoke Cafe song Screen_Shot_2015-09-03_at_1_40_13_pm.png|Destructo holding a photo of Molly in the episode Love's Labor Bumped Screen_Shot_2016-02-08_at_9_35_55_am.png|Destructo as the knight in the episode "Beauty and the Bump" Screen_Shot_2016-02-01_at_1_58_43_pm.png|Destructo telling Auntie Matta she will scare no more in a stern voice DFS222.JPG|Destructo racing towards The Closet Screen_Shot_2016-02-01_at_2_01_44_pm.png|Destructo about to crash into bowling pins Screen_Shot_2015-09-02_at_3_40_37_pm.png|Destructo saying good-bye to Molly Screen_Shot_2016-05-25_at_9_59_09_am.png|1996 Carl's Jr Bump in the Night Destructo purple pencil topper Bump_in_the_night_destructo_subway_toy.JPG|Subway 1995 Bump in the Night Destructo figure Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toys